


Love, Shiro

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, it's sad if you think about it too hard, so don't :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro and Keith decide to write each other letters while Shiro is away on his mission. This is a collection of some of Shiro's.





	Love, Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this trope in a bunch of fics and had to give it a shot. Anyway if you want to cry about Sheith or get way too deep into magic space lion physics, look me up on Tumblr @lasersheith

Hey Keith,

I know I just left a few hours ago, but I promised I'd write every night, so here I am. I hope I don't end up missing the first flight you get to break atmosphere. I've lost track of how many times I've done it already, but it never gets old. I'm still nervous about the slingshot around Mars. I know the computer does most of the work and I think I can do that sim with my eyes closed at this point, but still. I'm wearing out the pages in the manual already and we won't even be there for a few weeks. 

I hope the launch party was fun and you got to meet Dr. Holt's family. Matt told me his sister is applying at the Garrison next semester since she just hit the age cut off, you should keep an eye out for her if she gets in. She probably won't be in the flight school, but you might run into her in the simulator or something. 

I already miss you. Be good, do your homework, don't get into fights. 

Love,

Shiro

..

Keith,

It's been a rough couple of hours, sorry this entry is technically late. Of course the damn autopilot malfunctioned while we were slingshotting. Dr. Holt said it was because we picked up a lot of unexpected interference from somewhere. Luckily, I've been panicking about exactly that happening since before launch and pretty much had the emergency procedure memorized. We were still able to perform the maneuver and picked up enough acceleration to put us on Kerberos well within the landing window. You probably don't care about that, you can read my official report once it gets relayed anyway. 

Mars is so beautiful. It reminds me of our spot in the desert. We weren't able to get as close as I'd have liked, but we could still see a ton. The lab was a tiny little dot on my display, but the fact that it showed up at all means it's gotten huge since the last time I was here. I'll have to check in on Colonel Beckman when I get back, I learned so much as his first officer on that flight. 

I bet you're studying for midterms right now. I know you're gonna crush them. How many records of mine have you broken so far? A bunch, I hope. I miss you. I can't decide what I want to do first when I get home, but I know for sure it's going to involve food that I don't have to rehydrate, somewhere well lit where I can just stare at you for a few hours. I might need to bring eye drops.   
Be good, ace those exams, I'll be home before you know it.

Love,

Shiro

..

Hey Keith,

Asteroid belts are not like what you see in the movies. They're actually pretty boring. Turns out, space is ridiculously, unfathomably huge. All the asteroids are really far apart and we're going so fast they look like they're sitting still. I was geared up to be Han Solo or something and now I'm kind of disappointed. I read all the mission parameters and reports a hundred times, so it's not like I didn't know, but it's kind of a bummer. It's still really cool, though, don't get me wrong. I've taken so many pictures I've already had to archive and compress them and we're only halfway there. 

There are so many stars, Keith. It's so, so beautiful out here. I wonder if they'll let me be your training officer when I get back? Or if it counts as a conflict of interest? I'd do anything to get to show you all of this. I miss you. Be good.

Love, 

Shiro

..

Hey Keith,

I can see Pluto on the map now, still nothing visually, Uranus and Neptune are too big. We can see Triton, though, so that's pretty cool. It looks a lot like Pluto apparently. I was expecting it to be blue for some reason, but it's really more gray and brownish. 

There isn't much of the color green in space. I guess it makes sense. I've been out on missions longer than this before, but from the ISS and the moon you can still see parts of Earth all the time. I'm getting pretty homesick and the mission isn't even close to over yet. I miss you. I wonder if Iverson has made you get a haircut yet? I hope not, I love it long. I miss the way you always blush when I push it out of your eyes. This is sort of getting away from me, I'm going to sign off before I write something I don't want the security officer to have to read. Be good.

Love,

Shiro

..

Hey Keith,

We finally have a visual on Pluto. It kind of looks like a tiny version of Mars, actually. We're supposed to rendevouz with Kerberos in three days. It's on the other side of Pluto from us right now, so I can't see it yet, but we're still zipping along pretty fast. We're going to start letting Pluto pull us in soon so we can bleed off some speed before we intercept Kerberos’s orbit. 

I ran out of music on my flight computer. I should have loaded more. Matt keeps making fun of me for that playlist I showed you. He says it's sappy garbage, but all of his music sounds like an angry cat and a knife-wielding Roomba got stuck in the cabinet with all the pots and pans and also they're on fire, so I'm going to continue ignoring his musical tastes. 

We should go on a road trip when I get back. Take my bike to Albuquerque or something. I hope you're putting some good miles on it while I'm gone, I don't want it to feel abandoned. I miss you so much. Be good. 

Love,

Shiro

..

Hey Keith,

Kerberos is shaped like a kidney bean. It's super weird and lumpy. Matt and I haven't been able to stop laughing all day. We have to get ready to start the landing procedure so I have to make this a short one. I have some ideas for funny comics for you to draw when I get back. I miss you. 

Love,

Shiro

..

Hey Keith,

Landing went exactly per procedure and we're all set up to do our first EVA in the morning! I did it! :D My brain is half adrenaline, half cortisol right now and my hands are shaking. It's probably from the nerves, but it's also really cold here even with the heaters on max. I wish you were here to keep me warm. 

Matt's really excited about the samples we're taking tomorrow. There might be evidence of microbial alien life, which is pretty cool. My job is pretty much over for now. All I'm doing until we leave is driving the rover to the sample sites and back. I'll probably end up holding a bunch of equipment while the Holts work, too. Dr. Holt helped me send you a secret message. I hope you remember how to get it. 

He and I decided to let Matt be the first person to step on the surface tomorrow, that way he gets to break the record for youngest person to be the first to set foot on an extra terrestrial body. I'm 4 months too old; Damn you, Yelena Lonchakovna! At any rate, I'm still the youngest pilot to go beyond the asteroid belt and all three of us are the first to be anywhere near the edge of the solar system, so take that, Russia.

The mission is officially ⅓ of the way done as of tomorrow morning. It's been 2 months and 3 weeks since I've seen you. If you've been keeping up with everything like you planned out, you should be getting promoted to Cadet Captain any day now. Pretty soon you'll get to switch out that orange abomination for the gray uniform. I might cry when they buzz your hair off, though. I miss you so much. Be good. 

Love,

Shiro


End file.
